


Finn Shelby Imagine #1

by Menink0pe



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menink0pe/pseuds/Menink0pe
Summary: (Y/n) leaves Birmingham at 16 because her parents want to keep her away from the Shelby boy. Once she turns 18, she returns for Finn.





	Finn Shelby Imagine #1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to sprint a little. It’s been a long time since I’ve written consistently so my writing has definitely decreased in quality ;-;

“Hello, Finn.” Her sweet voice filled the shop, He rose from the chair when his eyes landed on her.

“(Y/n)?” His voice shook in disbelief.

She walked around the desk and stood facing him as he eyed her.

“I thought your family weren't coming back to Birmingham.”

“They aren't.” Her eyes run over his face, observing the hardened features that had replaced his boyish ones. “I’m living with my aunt near the canal.”

He stepped forward, pulling her into an embrace. His hand on her back, pushing her closer. Her arms slipped under his jacket, wrapping themselves around his waist. She took a deep breath, inhaling his musky cologne. They savored the moment, the yearning for the other’s comfort finally able to relieve itself.

They stood in each other’s arms before he finally spoke,

“I've changed, (y/n).” His words carried a sadness she’d never seen in him.

She lifted her head from his chest, looking up at him. “Of course you've changed, it’s been years.” She smiled at him. His heart warming at the sight.

“I’m a Blinder.” She rolled her eyes playfully, “Yes, I know you’re a Blinder. What’s new?” “No. I’m not just associated anymore.” He said, scared of what she would say. Scared she’d leave him again.

He pulled himself away from her, his body immediately wanting her close again. She reached out to him, her hand taking his.

“Finn, that doesn't matter to me.”

“It should!” He snapped at her. “It should,” He repeated, quietly. “It’s too dangerous for you to be with me. There are people who’d come after you just to get to us.”

“Finn, I can’t stand living without you.” She moved closer to him, placing her forehead on his. “I just want you, the good and the bad.” She pressed her lips against his, her arms wrapping around his neck. One of his hands went to her waist, the other in the hair at the nape of her neck. Their lips moving in sync with each other, passion flowing through them. He pulled away, his lips centimeters away. 

“I can’t give you the life you want.” She silenced him with a kiss. “The only life I want is with you, Finn.”


End file.
